Version 0.22
Version 0.22.0　2019/06/22 Jeffrey Presents: A Highly Stable Update With Zero Balance Issues Buckle up, it's gonna be a buggy ride... Major Features * Incresed the maximum Account level to 59 * Added a new super mod at Account Level 54: Displacment * Added a new super mod at Account Level 55: Burnout Reactors * Added a new super mod at Account Level 56: Singular Strike * Added a new super mod at Account Level 57: Barrage * Added a new body gear at Account Level 58: Courser * Added a new challenge mode at Account Level 59: Mayhem * Changed the default windowed mode size to 1440 x 810 Balance Changes * 2% -> 1.8% Essence Sap recovery * Self destruction has had its scaling adjusted, and now hits once instead of twice * Most instances of weapon blast radius scale less from damage * Vortex now scales with rate of fire modifiers, and has had its base charge rate reduced proportionatly * Vortex can now be used with Burst Fire, with a behavior identical to Burst Fire Charged Shot with other weapons. As a result, it also works with Barrage. Folded its firing logic into the standard script * Flak now has a slightly improved range, and waits a moment to begin degeneration * Siphon's base shield radius has been slightly increased * Purge now uses 100% of an enemy's ignite instead of 75% * Drone movement speed 5 -> 6 But seriously, some of these set of mods were very difficult to make, and have a powerful impact on game balance. We're going to need to work together to find the appropriate level of power for them, and the solutions won't always be straight forward Version 0.22.1　2019/06/23 Balance Changes * +25 -> +30 Rapid Reconstruction base hull * Flak waits an additional frame before degenerating * The Barrage mod is now blocked by Pulse and Blade, as they don't work together * +6 -> +7 flat damage added by Barrage * Barrage no longer adds your burst fire count for the purposes of determining how many times it fires in succession. Instead, it adds +1 projectile. This change, combined with the bug fixes below, make it less weighted toward heavy, single shot weapons like Railgun and Dart, and better for the likes of Flak * Barrage was incorrectly displaying the power modifier. Was: -40% to -0%. Now: -25% to +10% Bug Fixes * Mayhem's toggle state is now saved and loaded appropriately * Fixed a problem with Barrage repeating an additional time than intended * Fixed a problem with hyperboost Flak not degenerating * Fixed a problem with bodies with two guns firing twice as many projectiles as indended when using Barrage * Fixed some description formatting and bullet points Version 0.22.2　2019/06/25 Progress Update * Nova Drift recieved a huge overhaul to the way text and descriptions are handled. It is now very easy to maintain, write, and translate. The stage has been set for international localization! Minor Features * Added a few sfx to take the edge off while using Barrage: Salvo Fire, Dart Fire, Railgun Fire, Grenade Burst, Flak Fire. Split Shot Fire is still needed, and will be coming soon * Improved the debug readout to be more relevant to your loadout. Its shorter, too Balance Changes * Rapid Reconstruction now grants +1 reduced hull damage taken from hits * Essense Sap is still far too dominant, as all other defenses are being compared to it unfavorably. Trying 1.8 -> 1.5% damage sapped on a trial basis. If nothing else, this change should help inform the nature of the problem. If this is the mod that is carrying overwhelmingly offensive builds, we may be able to reduce it and enemy speed / spam along with it * Increased Self Destruct (and Burnout Reactors) base explosion size and scaling Bug Fixes * Weaponized Shields is now blocked by Rapid Reconstruction * Fixed a problem with the pause menu displaying your Barrage ROF as if you were using Burst Fire * Fixed a bug with Ataraxia level ups stomping Conversion * Fixed a problem where declining an upgrade made Barrage unable to fire * Fixed a problem where Bastion wouldn't trigger Discharge or Tempest Break if it died from Burnout Reactors Version 0.22.3　2019/06/26 Minor Changes * Prevented the forced wave 15 spawn if you're using the Mayhem challenge mode * Adjusted some Barrage sound levels * Clarified the description of Singular Strike Bug Fixes * Fixed a crash with Blade and Splinter Shot * Singular Strike was starting at +40% power modifier instead of the intended +30% Version 0.22.4　2019/06/26 Some last minute fussing Minor Changes * Removed the screen flash from Antimatter Rounds * Clarified Displacement's description Balance Changes * Barrage has a 10% lower floor on its projectile modification, making it -35 to +10%. This is both for aesthetic reasons, and to bring its power level down a bit to compensate for its ease of use * Courser reduces blast radius in addition to damage and size * Burnout Reactors now only affects the assembly time of non-shield constructs, preventing Bastion from being over the top * Displacement knockback has been made less ridiculous; 1.5 -> 1.25 * Flak spread reduced slightly * Flak waits slightly longer before degenerating, and has a lower base size to compensate. This is mostly an aesthetic change, correcting the change in visuals that resulted from its last few adjustments, but it makes its range more resistant to size-reducing effects Coming Soon * Progress has been made toward making weapons that need to fire more than once per frame able to do so, including Barrage Flak and potential cases of Siege Weaponry. Targeting the next release for this change, as it deserves a solid beta. Version 0.22.5　2019/07/03 Features * Steam Cloud save has been enabled! This affects both the stable and beta branches * The latest stable Patch Notes are now displayed in game, from the main menu * Mines have been given updated artwork (now matches the upgrade art) * The pause stat menu which displays Barrage DPS with all projectiles is now somewhat... less... wrong Balance Changes * Barrage random range -35% to +10% changed to -40% to +10% * +7 -> + 8 flat damage from Barrage * Barrage gets a malus: While you're firing, 15% slower total shield cooldown and -15% total recovery. Note that this is recovery, not regeneration (it affects all types of hull and shield healing) * Barrage now scales knockback, too * Railgun knockback reduced * Changed the wording on Hullbreaker Gear from "hull recovery" to "recovery" to match its actual function * -15% -> -10% shield durability for Research Gear * 85 -> 90 base hull for Research Gear (I have plans later to make this Gear more appealing, but for now, here's a modest buff) Bug Fixes * Fixed several alignment errors with the unlock text * Fixed a bug with Vital Bond preventing mines from ever exploding * Fixed the reset scores / progress confirmation strings being swapped in settings Works in Progress * Work on the fractional fire rate system continues. In a future update, Barrage will be more favorable for weapons such as Flak which exceed the 1 bullet per frame limitation Version 0.22.6　2019/07/11 Wifi has been harder to maintain than I expected, despite paying for it, as has keeping my computer charged. I only have a few minutes, but its enough time to give you Ultraken's changes to the firing system for beta testing. * Implimented fractional shot delay. Previously, firing delays could not subceed 1 game speed unit (or 1 frame). Also, they were always rounded to the nearest whole unit. As a result, you were limited to firing 60 times per second. Now, the remainder is stored and affects your next shot, allowing the game to fire an additional time in a frame when needed, as well as making rate of fire's effect on your DPS behave exactly as expected. This mostly matters for achieving very high fire rates with very fast firing weapons (for instance, with Warpath and Siege Weaponry) and for the Barrage super mod (especially in extreme cases such as Flak with Fusillade, where you will see a rather drastic increase in projectiles) * The above change affects Allies with Interceptor, as well * Salvo now fires its Stockpile after your last burst has been delivered, instead of triggering after your first * Firing rules and systems have been organized and streamlined This update is a pretty big change to several vital systems. Please report any bugs you encounter with it, and please drop an emoji here if you play, so I know how vetted it is. Version 0.22.7　2019/07/23 Balance Changes * Shield Cooldown mods were providing a stronger effect than intended, in the same way that previous construct assembly mods and fire rate mods were. The more cooldown you had, the more extreme it became. As a result, shields cooldowns were reaching extreme values, especially Bastion. This has been made consistant with other systems. To partially compensate, several sources of Shield Cooldown have been increased. * Flash Shielding: +20% -> +25% faster shield cooldown * Tempest Break: +15% -> +25% faster shield cooldown * Hidden Power: 5% -> 10% faster shield cooldown * Hidden Power: 5% -> 10% regeneration * 800 -> 1200 Volatile Shields damage * 400 x2 -> 600 x2 Warp Shield damage * Bastion Shield: base cooldown 14s -> 13s * Firing Array now works with Barrage, applying its bonus to the first projectile fired * Regeneration and Rapid Reconstruction now apply a percentage value, +50% and +100% to the base value respectively, instead of adding base regen rate. This results in a minor buff to Rapid Reconstruction * Blaster (the default weapon) no longer degenerates in damage. The base damage is now 17 x 2 * Blaster size and velocity has been slightly increased, resulting in slightly more range * 150 - 140 Railgun base damage. Making this change hurts me more than it hurts you * Torrent and Flak have been rebalanced to be more comperable in terms of clear and DPS * 1.42 -> 1.5 Flak shots per second * Flak velocity has been increased slightly * 12 -> 10 Torrent shots per second (The sheer number of projectiles this was putting out was too difficult to balance around, especially with Barrage) * 20 -> 22 Torrent base damage * Torrent degenerates slightly more quickly * Viper now only gets crash damage reduction for head on collisions * -40% -> -30% Hullbreaker shield durability * 125 -> 130 Hullbreaker thrust * Stealth cloaking weapon damage bonus +25% -> 50% total Minor Changes * Torrent has been made a bit more colorful and its color transition has been tweaked Optimizations * Optimized damage floaters Bug Fixes * Fixed a loophole where Blade Splinters could still be affected by Volatile Shields * Integrated Weaponry is no longer improperly affected by Overseer's no-weapon fire rate override * Antimatter Rounds now properly affects Integrated Weaponry Allies * Amp now affects repeating shots in a burst fire / barrage with Integrated Weaponry * Charged Shot with Homing Strike and Barrage now properly trigger Homing Strike * Hidden Power now blocks weapon-based Super Mods * Bastion doesn't display an icon or flash if you have Rapid Reconstruction * The timer controlling when enemies can screen wrap now scales with wave speed, hopefully preventing enemies being stuck off screen * Fixed a problem with Burnout Mines destruction redundancy, possibly relating in problems * Fixed a problem with high enemy wave speeds reducing Serpent lengths * Fixed a problem with extra mods being occupied by the final mod slot on the upgrade screen, resulting on an overlay overlap (and possibly Regression problems) Version 0.22.8　2019/07/25 The goal of this patch, combined with the previous one, is to shift some of the survivability of weapon builds to non-weapon builds in order to even the playing field. I'm also attempting to balance the different types of defenses more evenly. Balance Changes * Essence Sap max recovery per .25s duration reduced from 7% -> 6% on a trial basis * All shields, besides Bastion, have had their base cooldown reduced by .5 seconds * Tempest Break shield cooldown and shield effect +25% -> +30% * The innate firing penalty to regeneration now also affects shield cooldown, but has been made less severe, -25% -> -20% * +15% -> +20% Efficiency bonus to total shield cooldown and regeneration * For the purpose of buffs and debuffs, "firing" is now based on whether or not your weapon is on cooldown or charging, not whether or not the firing button is being held down. As a result, Hidden Power builds (and similar builds) never suffer the firing penalty, even for using Rebuke / Discharge / etc, and can take full advantage of Efficiency * 20% -> 15% for Stealth's self-damage resistance * The previous change to regeneration resulted in an unintentional buff to Rapid Reconstruction. I've restored its previous value by increasing the base regen rate from 1.8/s -> 2/s and reducing the power of the Regeneration and Rapid Reconstruction mods, +50% -> +40%, and +100% -> +70% respectively. As a result, regeneration's default value is slightly better while Rapid Reconstruction is the same as it used to be * Shredder Mines now spawn farther apart from each other in their "triple box" formation Bug Fixes * Tempest Break now works with Shield Constructs & Bastion Version 0.22.9　2019/07/26 Features * Q and E buttons now act as discrete left and right directional triggers for Strafe on mouse controls and WASD controls * Left and Right Shoulder Buttons now act as discrete left and right directional triggers for Strafe on gamepad controls * Custom bindings for discrete left and right directional Strafe / Displace can now be set for all control schemes * If you have both Strafe and Blink, Blink won't be triggered during a directional input, so that Strafe direction can be designated. This was done so that the mods can co-exist without Blink overriding Strafe * Updated the GUI art for WASD, Mouse, and Gamepad Strafe tutorial Balance Changes * Barrier Shield Cooldown penalty -10% -> -5% * Radiant Shields Cooldown penalty -15% -> -10% * Reverted the Stealth self-damage resistance nerf from the previous patch * Viper hull damage reduction maximum from Caustic Barrier 15% -> 10% (Stacking damage reduction becomes very powerful the more you have and must be kept at low values) * Shielded Constructs damage reduction 20% -> 15% Bug Fixes * Fixed a crash involving Integrated Weaponry and Homing Strike * Fixed various text errors. Clarified that Strafe and Blink are mods in the control settings * Fixed Siege Torrent, Torrent, not being affected by their usual slowdown after the last patch * Amp text now displays the correct base shield cooldown Version 0.22.10　2019/07/31 "Is this going to be a stand-up fight, sir, or another bug hunt?" Its a Bug Hunt * Essence sap now properly excludes inert objects (asteroids) from burst damage, like it does for other damage sources * Decoupled the firing changes from the last patch from weapon slow-down effects (Siege Weaponry / Torrent / Charging only slows you down while holding the key, once again) * Spawning a debug dummy from a menu no longer crashes the game * Fixed a crash with Grenade + Homing Strike + Integrated Weaponry * Added some of the missing text from the last round of balance * Temporal's actual radius more accurately matches its visual indicator * Temp fix for OSX (when its deployed) until GameMaker fixes the bug we need for the Software Cursor on this platform (Software Cursor lets you aim outside of the screen) Version 0.22.11　2019/08/16 This will be the last patch which affects content before I head to PAX. While you cannot access Wild Metamorphosis in this build, it contains the work in progress, so quite a bit of code was moved around. Because of this, I'll be greatful to know if you've tested its stability by leaving an emoji on these patch notes Major Changes * Pulse has been reworked, and has recieved new artwork, which occludes visibility less. Please see Balance Changes for details * Pulse now works with Barrage (As it has no primary projectiles, it will Pulse once and then barrage the secondary projectiles) * Pulse secondary projectiles are now affected by most anything that would alter size, homing, velocity, and so on (Stealth, Charged Shot, Skirmish, etc) * Loaded Mines has new behavior with non-projectile based weapons, creating a cluster of weapon instances instead of performing the attack only once. It arrives at the number of attacks as usual, calculating rate of fire and mine effect in the equation. Currently, only Pulse fits this behavior, but later weapons such as Thermal Lance also will * Lowered the base EXP needed to level up from 15 to 30, making early game level ups a little less overwhelmingly frequent. The first EXP orb you get will still always grant enough exp to level up * Spitfire now summons Pulsar enemy adds Balance Changes * Pulse was double dipping modifiers to blast radius. This is no longer true. The base size has been made larger to compensate, especially the outer ring, which is now considerably larger * 135 x2 -> 180 / 90 Pulse base damage. This means that the inner ring now deals twice as much damage as the outer ring (66.67%) * Pulse shards are now smaller, and deal 50% of the damage of the inner pulse. They don't begin degenerating as soon to compensate (which also helps them be longer range when used with Barrage) * Tactical Link is now a binary buff. If you're in the radius of an Advanced Construct, you and that construct have 8% hull damage resistance. It works on Bastion, even though it does not display a radius. * 135 -> 130 Bastion base durability * Removed the top speed mechanic. I don't expect this will affect anything, as it was almost impossible to hit this cap due to how friction works * Weapon recoil is now an additively stacking property * Burnout Reactors no longer increases the damage of Self Destruction. Adding the ability to scale with burn damage is more than enough * +3% -> 2% total construct assembly speed per downed construct for Engineer's innate ability, Priority Zero * The mechanic which governs how much shield effect and radius is lost based on how many constructs it is spread across has been made less generous. I'm not sure if this is in the right place, yet * 80 -> 90 Courser base hull strength * Changed quite a bit of structure under the hood Bug Fixes * Tactical Link now properly affects the construct and not only you... O_O * Added fractional shot delay to Vanguard, Juggernaut, and Seraph, preventing them from cease firing at very high waves * Changing your gear counts as a level for the purpose of the level 8 mod unlocks * Fixed a crash with Ally + Flak + Homing Strike * Mayhem next unlock now properly displays at account level 58 * Hidden Power now properly removes Singular Strike Version 0.22.11b　2019/08/16 * Adjusted the loaded mines cluster formula to be somewhat less... loaded (Affects only Pulse currently) * Fixed a crash with Bastion and Tactical Link * Removed the Bastion Tactical Link indicator, though they still work together. It looked off-putting as it did not center on the player * Fixed a crash and potential game save corrupting issue caused by a mod being renamed in the game files. If this fix causes a crash after the update, please contact me to get your save repaired (This would only happen if you created a new high score save with Antimatter Rounds during the period when this beta was not patched) 分類:版本更新